Once A Girl Met A Boy
by xxCrazyLittleChickxx
Summary: One night changed everything for Wade when he had met the woman of his dreams. But Wade is afraid he will mess up with her. Will Wade be able to show the love and fantasies to the woman he fell for? Read and review please (: Hope you all enjoy this fanfic.


The young woman named Kaylee got out of her car, walked back to the trunk getting out her bags. After she had grabbed her bags she locked the car and walked inside to the registration desk to check out a hotel room for two days. Kaylee was really exhausted, she just wanted to go up to her room and relax. So she register a room for two days, hoping she would feel better by then.

"Okay so you're staying two nights in a non smoking room correct?"

"Yes mam."

"Great. Here's your room card key. Bye bye have a wonderful night here." The lady smiled to Kaylee sweetly she managed to smile at her back either way she didn't wanted to. She goes inside the elevator pressed the button. The elevator began to moved up as Kaylee let out a sigh for relief, she had wished she would just take a month off of her career, but she had to make the money. By then the elevator stopped. Kaylee walked out of the elevator going to room 430, she walked down the hallway looking for the number until she had finally found it. _'Finally. Now I can relax and have peace and quiet.' _She thought.

Kaylee slipped the card key into the lock as she pulled it out the light flashed green. She went inside the dark room setting her bags on the floor. It was very peaceful and calm, Kaylee knew she was now going to have the greatest rest of her whole life. She turned on the lights and decided to go take a warm shower, Kaylee walked into the bathroom with her towel she stripped herself completely naked. The clothes were thrown down on the ground as then she stepped into the shower closing the shower curtain. Her body was all sore after working hard at work today, so she thought a nice warm bath would make her sore pain go away a little.

After the shower Kaylee dried herself up, wrapped the towel around her body. By the moment she walked out of the bathroom her body began to sore up again making it worser. "Ow!." She softly cried out as she couldn't take the pain any longer. Kaylee needed a massage that's for sure then she decided to go tomorrow but for now she changed into her pajamas. All of the sudden she realized there was two small black suitcases next to the nightstand. '_Who in the hell is in here?...oh my god I better get out of here!'_

Then the door began to open up slowly as Kaylee's heart began to beat fast. She stepped back against the wall, closed her eyes hoping the person wouldn't do nothing to her. "What the bloody hell are you doing in my room." An accent said, Kaylee loved the way his accent sounded like, it was like music to her ears. She wanted to see who was it, so she took a peak, her heart stopped as she saw him standing there in front of her.

"Oh, uh I'm sorry sir. I'll leave as soon as possible, sorry for going in your room." Kaylee nervously spoke as the tall British man smiled at her chuckling lightly. "No need to apologies. I believe you got here first. So I should be the one apologizing."

His jade eyes were so gorgeous to Kaylee, she thought about how his accent would sound like in a whisper. British men were always handsome but this man right here standing in front of Kaylee was beyond sexy. _'Ooooo damn look at those gorgeous eyes he has, and his lips.'_

"Excuse me I'm going to go in the bathroom and finish up." The British man scanned his eyes on her face going down to her toned legs. He loved the way she looked, her hair all wet and how she had looked with her short pajamas shorts. '_Go ahead love. I'm sure you'll finish up being sexy.' _He thought as he smirked, watching her open up her purple bag. But as soon as Kaylee reached down, the soreness on her shoulders began to hurt.

"Ow..." She cried out as she slowly and carefully got back up.

"What's the matter? Is something hurting you?"

"Yes. It's my back, its all sore. It hurts so much can't take the pain." Kaylee whimpered she laid down on bed, resting her forehead down on the soft pillow.

"If you want I can give you a massage?"

"Thank you that would be lovely sir."

"Please call me Stuart." Stu smiled at the young brunette, then he sat down on the bed next to Kaylee. She laid her head down to her shoulders, Stu began to press his hands on her soft skin making her whimper. He thought he was hurting her but then she had told him to continue on. This massage was so relaxing Kaylee loved the way his hands felt pressing against her soft skin.

"Oh, yes Stu that feels so good." She slightly spoke. Stu moved up to her shoulders, massaging it so gently. "Thank you love. I love how your skin feels on my hands. It's so soft."

After that Kaylee's back began to feel all better. She was shocked but glad the pain was all over. By the touch of his hands, it made her shiver down to her spine. The best massage she has ever gotten in her whole entire life.

"My god Stu you have the most softest hands ever. Thank you so much for giving me a massage. How can I ever repay you."

"Well, I would like to have a nice dinner with you right here." Kaylee's eyes winded when she had heard Stu say that. "Awww Stu that's sweet of you, but you don't have to do all that for me. Here let me pay you better."

Before Kaylee took out her wallet, Stu stopped her by putting his hand on top of hers. "No, I prefer to have a nice dinner with you rather than getting paid. I'll order room service."

"But Stu I'm...

"Please love I just want to have a diner with you is all I ask. Besides you asked me you would repay me with anything so I chose this."

"Fine." She sighed watched Stu pick up the phone dialing for room service. It was really sweet for Stu to make her have dinner with her, but she had though it was a little bit too much. Kaylee had hoped everything would turn out well.


End file.
